memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
TOS Season 3 performers
This list of performers has all actors and actresses who appeared in, or gave voice to, roles in Season 3. A * Sharon Acker as Odona * Phil Adams as a Klingon crewman (uncredited) * Michael Ansara as Kang * Lou Antonio as Lokai * Barry Atwater as B * Barbara Babcock as ** Loskene (voice; uncredited) ** Philana * Ed Bakey as the first fop * Barbara Baldavin as " " * Majel Barrett-Roddenberry as ** Christine Chapel ** The computer voice * Stan Barrett as a jailer * Arthur Batanides as * Paul Baxley as ** Stunt double for William Shatner ( , , ; uncredited) ** Freeman (uncredited) ** ''Defiant'' captain (uncredited) * Charles Beck as Elasian guard #2 * Bonnie Beecher as * Caesar Belli as Steve O'Connel * Melvin Belli as Gorgan * Lee Bergere as * Alan Bergmann as * Geoffrey Binney as Compton * William Blackburn as ** Hadley (uncredited) ** Gideon native (uncredited) * Arell Blanton as Dickerson * John Boyer as a guard * Booker Bradshaw as M'Benga * Victor Brandt as ** Watson ** Tongo Rad * Bob Bralver as ** Yeoman ( ) (uncredited) ** Engineer (uncredited) ** Stunt double for DeForest Kelley ( ; uncredited) * Kathie Brown as * Mark Robert Brown as Don Linden * Ron Burke as stunt double for DeForest Kelley ( ) C * Fred Carson as "Creature #2" (uncredited) * Al Cavens as the second fop * Gordon Coffey as a Romulan soldier * Richard Compton as a Romulan technical officer * Jeff Corey as Plasus * Yvonne Craig as Marta D * James Daly as Flint * James Daris as "Creature" * Frank da Vinci as ** Vinci (uncredited) ** Brent (uncredited) ** ''Defiant'' crewman (uncredited) ** Stunt double for DeForest Kelley ( ; uncredited) * Vince Deadrick as an engineer (uncredited) * Carol Daniels Dement as * Richard Derr as Westervliet * Dick Dial as ** Fabrini guard (uncredited) ** security guard #2 (uncredited) * Jack Donner as Tal * James Doohan as ** Montgomery Scott ** an Illusion of Montgomery Scott ** Melkotian buoy (voice; uncredited) ** Oracle (voice; uncredited) * Phyllis Douglas as "Girl #2" * Deborah Downey as "Girl #1" * Gary Downey as a Tellarite * James Drake as a Sickbay intern * Lee Duncan as * Michael Dunn as Alexander * Dick Durock as Elasian guard #1 * Marj Dusay as * Gene Dynarski as Krodak E * Lou Elias as ** 1st Technician/Engineer ** Troglyte #1 * Libby Erwin as "Technician" * Jason Evers as Rael * Diana Ewing as Droxine F * Pamelyn Ferdin as Mary Janowski * Jimmy Fields as Stratos guard #2 * Brad Forrest as Wyatt * David Frankham as Larry Marvick G * Donna Garrett as stunt double for Charlene Polite (uncredited) * Ralph Garrett as ** Troglyte stunt performer (uncredited) ** Stunt double for David Frankham (uncredited) * Richard Geary as ** Stunt double for Rudy Solari (uncredited) ** Security guard (uncredited) ** Andorian * Robert Gentile as a Romulan technician * Alan Gibbs as a stunt performer ( ; uncredited) * Sam Gilman as Doc Holliday * Frank Gorshin as Bele H * Richard Hale as Goro * Mariette Hartley as Zarabeth * Johnny Haymer as the Constable * Kathryn Hays as Gem * Robert Herron as * Eddie Hice as security guard (uncredited) * Erik Holland as Ekor * Roger Holloway as ** Roger Lemli (uncredited) ** an Illusion of Roger Lemli (uncredited) * Rex Holman as Morgan Earp * Skip Homeier as Sevrin * Susan Howard as Mara * Mike Howden as Romulan guard * Craig Hundley as Tommy Starnes * David Hurst as Hodin I *Steve Ihnat as Garth of Izar J * Jay Jones as ** 2nd technician (uncredited) ** Stunt double for James Doohan ( , ; uncredited) ** Klingon crewman (uncredited) ** Gideon guard (uncredited) ** Troglyte #3 (uncredited) * Nathan Jung as K * Anna Karen as a Mort * Pete Kellett as ** "Creature #3" (uncredited) ** Klingon crewman (uncredited) * DeForest Kelley as McCoy * Hubie Kerns, Sr. as a Klingon crewman (uncredited) * Walter Koenig as Chekov L * Lamont Laird as an Indian boy * Harry Landers as Arthur Coleman * Bart LaRue as Yarnek (voice; uncredited) * Sheila Leighton as Luma * John Lindesmith as Engineer * Joanne Linville as a Romulan commander * Jon Lormer as "Old Man" * Keye Luke as ** Donald Cory ** Garth of Izar (posing as Donald Cory) M * Jeannie Malone as a ** Fabrini servant (uncredited) ** yeoman (uncredited) ** lieutenant (uncredited) * Charles Maxwell as Virgil Earp * Ed McCready as a Tombstone barber * Lee Meriwether as ** Losira ** (hologram) * Sean Morgan as O'Neil * Byron Morrow as Westervliet * Diana Muldaur as Miranda Jones * Kermit Murdock as the Prosecutor N * Charles Napier as Adam * Nichelle Nichols as Uhura * Leonard Nimoy as ** Spock ** Kollos (possessing Spock's body) ** Garth of Izar (posing as Spock) * France Nuyen as Elaan O * Bob Orrison as Cowboy (uncredited) P * Gregg Palmer as a Rancher (uncredited) * Derek Partridge as Dionyd * Eddie Paskey as Leslie (uncredited) * Victor Paul as a Klingon crewman (uncredited) * Charles Picerni as a security guard * Garth Pillsbury as Troglyte prisoner * Phillip Pine as * Charlene Polite as Vanna * Naomi Pollack as ** "Native American" ** Rahda * Janos Prohaska as Yarnek (uncredited) R * Mary-Linda Rapelye as Irina Galliulin * Kirk Raymone as Stratos guard #1 * Davis Roberts as Ozaba * Jay Robinson as Petri * Elizabeth Rogers as * David L. Ross as ** Johnson ** Galloway S * Willard Sage as Thann * George Sawaya as a Klingon crewman (uncredited) * Ted Scott as Eraclitus * Sabrina Scharf as Miramanee * Charles Seel as Ed * Harv Selsby as a Ardanan guard * David Sharpe as a security guard (uncredited) * William Shatner as ** James T. Kirk ** Garth of Izar (posing as James T. Kirk) ** Janice Lester (possessing James T. Kirk's body) * Jan Shutan as Mira Romaine * K.L. Smith as "Klingon" * Sandra Smith as ** Janice Lester ** James T. Kirk (possessing Janice Lester's body) * Ron Soble as Wyatt Earp * Abraham Sofaer as Melkotian (voice) * Louise Sorel as Rayna Kapec * Rudy Solari as Salish * Vince St. Cyr as Father of Drowning Boy (uncredited) * Liam Sullivan as Parmen T * George Takei as Sulu * Mark Tobin as "Klingon" * Brian Tochi as Ray Tsing Tao U * Unknown actor as Sanchez V * Ron Veto as Harrison (stock footage only, uncredited) * Peter Virgo, Jr. as "Warrior" W * Marvin Walters as a Troglyte #2 (uncredited) * Kenneth Washington as John B. Watkins * Jesse Wayne as stunt double for Walter Koenig ( ) * James Wellman as Starnes * Fred Williamson as Anka * Jason Wingreen as Linke * John Winston as Kyle * Ian Wolfe as ** Mr. Atoz ** Mr. Atoz (replica) * Katherine Woodville as Natira Y * Tony Young as Kryton Z * Bill Zuckert as Johnny Behan pt:Atores de TOS Category:Production lists TOS Season 3 Season 3